Inductive peaking is used in many amplifier applications, e.g., broadband amplifiers, to increase the bandwidth. The increased bandwidth is achieved by inserting inductors and utilizing the increase in inductor impedance with frequency to compensate for the effects of decreasing gain with frequency. However, inductors occupy a relatively large area of an integrated circuit chip.